1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to conservation of energy and more particularly to the auxiliary generation of energy by means of passage of vehicles over an apparatus embedded in a highway.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past numerous pressure sensitive means have been placed on a highway or roadbed for counting the number of vehicles passing, measuring speed of vehicles, and providing for the signalling the approach of a vehicle. These devices required the use of power to actuate the signals produced thereby.
Various types of devices have been used in the past such as corrugations or ridges in the highway or domes which may have been illuminated for warning the motorist of approaches to toll booths, stop light, intersections and other danger or caution points.
Also in the past various devices for the generation of electricity have been devised which use operation of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like to provide for generation of power. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,589 for Electric Generation Apparatus in the name of Charles G. Rush.